my first fanfic
by Shaenie Cullen
Summary: a girl gets infected with the parasite and runs away. i guess this is about her being on the run and getting caught and then getting help possibly from the cullens from twilight but im not sure yet. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Peeps story

Ever since we got back from our family trip to New York City to visit relatives, there had been a series of odd events all happening to me. First, after two years of begging to become a vegetarian and five years of actually being one, I started having uncontrollable cravings for meat. They weren't only random cravings either, they became more frequent until I was eating practically all day(okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but that's what it felt like to me). I would eventually be full but it wouldn't take long before I was hungry again. And the really weird thing about that is I got skinnier instead of gaining weight.

And then there was the night vision, I gradually better at night until I could see perfectly with even the slightest amount of light(like reading fine-print by starlight). But the better I could see in the dark the more sensitive my eyes became to light, especially sunlight. I stayed in my room most of the time, shielding myself from the light outside and from the rest of the house. I only came out of my room at night when most of the lights were off, and if I had to come out before that I would wear sunglasses. Some days though, it was still too bright.

As the eating meat and the night vision and loathing of light got worse, I started noticing other things. There were certain textures and smells and tastes and apparently incredibly small details that I had never noticed before. Things, it seamed, that no one else ever noticed, sometimes not even when I pointed them out. I could smell the salt in someone's tears, smell the paint on the walls, the mold between the pages of old books, the rotting wood of an old house. I could see the uneven paint jobs, the thinnest layers of dust, and sometimes even individual grains of dirt. I could also see really far.

I could hear the scurrying feet of a rat under the house(and smell it too)my parents whispering in their bedroom at night, my brother typing away on his computer in his room, stray dogs sniffing around outside. There were so many other things, too many to name. I didn't understand it, none of this was happening to anyone else in my family, why only me? Was there something wrong with me?

I also started listening to my favorite music less and less(I used to listen to it everyday more than once)until I couldn't listen to it anymore, I despised it. I despised my parents and brother as well, and this wasn't just a normal kind of teenage defiance thing either. This was pure, unjustified, hate. I couldn't look at their faces, couldn't hear their voices because it made my eyes sting and my ears ring. I had a sudden loathing of everything I used to love(and that is NOT an exaggeration). Math, science, reading, books, music, drawing, dancing, singing, biking, all of those thing: hated them.

Before all this I hadn't really liked the sun all that much, but only because it made things hot and I really didn't like heat, but now I hated the sun. That didn't really bother like everything else did though. One good thing was that I could still tolerate rain. It made my nostrils sting a bit, but that was fine since it still soothed me as before.

After all of this, you'd think it couldn't get much worse bu tit did. My family didn't think much of my superhuman senses– except maybe that it was a bit odd– but the meat-eating and sudden hatred of my favorite things definitely disturbed them a bit. To be honest it wasn't much fun for me either. Especially when I started having uncontrollable urges to bite people. Most of the time I stayed in my room– which had changed drastically, gotten darker and gothier than it already was before all this, but one of the times that I decided to hang out in the rest of the house I actually did bite someone. It was then I decided to stay in my room until this freaky stage of mine passed.

Flash– back: I was sitting in the living room watching that TV show Family Guy, which I didn't really like– but that was the only reason I could watch it– my brother got home from somewhere(was it school?)I really didn't know what the date was(or the time for that matter)and his girlfriend was with him. I guess he heard the TV on because I heard him say "I guess my creepy little sister has decided to come out of her room again."

I just rolled my eyes but he was still behind me so he didn't see. I heard him walk into the kitchen, his girlfriend was still a couple of feet behind me– I could smell her perfume...and her delicious flesh and muscle, hear her heart beating nervously in her chest, pumping her blood faster through her veins creating the most heavenly and enticing scent I'd smelled since my last day outside.

"Ummm," she began uncertainly "why's it so dark in here?"

"Because Emily there..." my brother started to reply but I cut him off.

"Because the lights are off." I said dryly.

"Sorry about her Kate, she's just a bit off lately." My brother(who's name is Josh by the way)said without bothering to lower his voice. I smirked though, he didn't know half of what I was going through.

"Oh." was Kate's ingenious response.

They walked around the sofa and sat down on one of the other two sofas in the living room. They didn't want to sit too close to me, I made them nervous. Especially Kate and I knew it and would use it to my advantage.

"I'm Kate." she said, looking at me uncertainly.

"I'm Emily." I said, smiling widely to show off my awesome sharp and pointy teeth, running my tongue across them. She gasped and Josh froze with a Dorrito halfway to his mouth. I smirked and turned my attention back to the TV. Somewhat recovered they did too, but kept throwing nervous glances in my direction.

When the show ended I sighed dramatically(sarcastically)and stomped around the corner and up the stairs with thoughts of Kate's alluring scent thick in my nostrils. I waited at the top of the stairs for about 15 minutes when I heard my brother get up to go to the bathroom. I snuck back down the stairs, moving quickly yet quietly, like a cat hunting a mouse. Peaking around the corner I saw that no one was there. Then I heard the refrigerator open. I smiled and licked my lips in anticipation.

I reached the doorway just as Kate turned around, facing me. She gasped and dropped the piece of bread she was holding.

"Oh,...ummm,...Emily, you scared me." She said. As she reached down to pick up the fallen bread I took my sunglasses off. When she straitened and saw my huge, intense, and _hungry_ eyes she dropped the bread again. I was staring directly at her. I stepped forward, she stepped back. I stepped forward again and she stepped back, running into the counter. I stepped closer and she glanced to the side and saw a knife. She reached for it but I was faster, I grabbed her wrist and brought it up to my face, breathing in the delicious scent my eyes lolled back in ecstacy. My mouth opened slightly and I brought her wrist closer, but right then the shock wore off and she started struggling and yelling. I grabbed her upper arm and pulled myself closer to her so she couldn't run. I clapped my free hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. My other hand released her arm to move her hair away from her neck. My fingers clutched her hair so she couldn't move and pulled her head back, fully exposing the sensitive flesh of her neck and the rushing blood in her veins beneath it. Just as my teeth began to sink into her flesh I felt a pair of annoyingly strong hands grab my upper arms and I was yanked back. I hissed and growled, trying to break free but couldn't.

"What the hell Emily?!" Josh exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?!"

I kept growling and struggling. There was a soft thud and I figured it was Kate falling. _Delicious Kate._ I thought, and struggled harder, wanting more of that sweat flesh. Josh just held onto me tighter.

"Damn it Emily, what the hell did you do to her!?" He yelled in my ear, and dragged me into the living room, away from Delicious Kate. _Damn football players. _I thought. Holding me with one arm, he yanked the bathroom door open and shoved me in. Josh slammed the door shut and I flung myself at it. I heard something heavy bang into it, probably a chair. I shrieked and flung myself at it again, clawing at it with steel hard fiingernails.

"LET ME OUT!!!" I screamed, and I would have kept screaming it if I hadn't felt something move inside me, like my insides were writhing. It heart too much, my ears were ringing just like sometimes when I hear my family's voices. With horror I realized that I hated the sound of my own voice, and with this realization I stepped back and turned but I caught my reflection in the mirror and shrunk away from it, shielding my eyes. I fell to the floor in shock, trying to get the image of the foreign girl's face out of my head. She was beautiful, but she wasn't me, she couldn't be, I didn't know her, yet I hated her. Her long dark hair, tangled and greasy from not being washed, reminded me of my hair, it was my hair. Her pale skin stretched taut over her sharp bones looked like a creepier version of my face, was a creepier version of my face. Her huge eyes with unusually large pupils were the exact same shade of stormy gray as mine, those eyes _were_ my eyes, just bigger and more intense. My face used to have a sort of soft darkness, but now it had a kind of twisted, frightening beauty.

End Flashback:

Ever since that day I have been locked in my room, still craving Delicious Kate's flesh. I could still hear my family's voices though, and smell their fear every time they hurried past my door. After a while my brother decided to move into the guest bedroom downstairs so he wouldn't have to be so close to my room, wouldn't have to be so close to me. He was terrified of me, more than our parents were. They didn't know I wouldn't hurt them, it would be too painful to even look at them, let alone taste their familiar flesh and blood, the same blood that used to run through me. I didn't think I was even human anymore.

It was obvious they were avoiding me, they didn't want me here yet they didn't want to push off on some one else to deal with me. But I didn't want to be here either, all the familiar sounds and smells were making my head spin. When no one was home I tried to open my door to leave but it wouldn't open, they had locked me in. I ran to the window in a panic but that wouldn't open either. They had really locked me in, they didn't want me escaping. I was dangerous, I had bitten somebody. I ran around my room trying to find some way _out_, screaming and crying the whole time. When no escape route became clear to me I ran to my closet and curled up in a corner, as small and hidden as I could get. I stayed there, sobbing and wailing, until someone came home and shoves some fresh meet into my room. I stayed in my closet, shaking, silent tears rolling down my cheeks, for a few minutes until my hunger got the better of me.

After eating greedily, I decided I would just bust the window open. I would do it right away. I didn't stop to think about the fact that everyone would hear me and call the police, my brain had become too animalistic and unlogical for that. But luckily it wasn't too unlogical to decide to wait until everyone was asleep. So I waited and waited until I was sure it was somewhat safe to make a loud noise and walked over to the opposing window. Once it was before me I froze, unsure. What if I got caught? But no, I was too fast for that, I'd be halfway across town before the police got hear, and I would be able to hide in the sewers so they couldn't find me. Someone coughed downstairs and I jumped. It was time, I had to leave now or I would go crazy(well, crazier than I already was anyway).

So I stepped forward, raised my hand, and thrust my palm at the window which shattered loudly. I flinched at the noise, and heard my family's startled exclamations. I quickly pulled out most of the remaining shards still clinging to the window frame. Without looking for a way to climb down I jumped out the window and fell headfirst towards the ground, but I landed on my feet. I heard three sets of feet stomping up the stairs to my room and ran to the fence and vaulted over, landing in my neighbor's yard. As I ran to the other side a dog started barking from inside their house and I sped up, trying not to draw too much attention to the direction I was heading. I kept up like this for a while, running through yards and back streets and alleys until I saw a sewer opening big enough for me to fit through. I crawled into the sewer and changed direction to confuse the police if they were close on my trail. During the day I stayed in the sewers or stayed in abandoned buildings and warehouses, avoiding light and police. At night I hunted. My prey was usually a homeless person or some random late night stroller.

After almost two months of running the police finally found my trail. It took them another two weeks to actually track me down. I had been hiding in an old abandoned parking structure in a room probably once used for storage. It was the middle of the night and I had been out hunting for food which had turned out to be a homeless person that didn't quite taste as good as that rich and snobbish looking woman I had devoured the night before. I had just gotten inside the structure when the police cars swarmed around the building. A bunch of officers got out of their cars and ran inside after me. I ran as fast as I could to the top of the structure, jumping from platform to platform. Once I had gotten to the top I took a running jump to the next building over, just barely making it. From there I jumped to the next building, then the next, then the next, the police cars following me the entire way. I was standing atop a large apartment building when I reached the point where the buildings were to far apart for me to jump to the next.

After a second's thought I grabbed onto the gutter and swung myself over the edge, landing in font of a window. I smashed the window and climbed through. I heard shouts of "What was that?" and "What the hell?" as I ran through the apartment, trying to find the front door. A man, probably in his early forties switched a light on, blinding me. I let out an ear splitting shriek, cowering under my hands, falling to the floor. I forced my eyes to open even though the light was burning them and stood up. A woman hand appeared behind the man, peeking around is shoulder. A girl about my age was peeking out of her room. They were all staring at me in shock. I saw a door behind the woman and the man, without a thought I hurled myself at them, knocking them over. I tried to scramble past but someone grabbed hold of my ankle. I howled and reached back with my hand, fingers curled into claws. My steel– hard fingernails dug into the flesh of the hand holding me there. The person yelled and let go. I scrambled to the door and thrust my palm into it, it shattered in a showered of splintered wood.

I dashed out and looked around, I could hear perfectly the muffled voices of confused and angry people waking up and wondering what was going on. I ran down the hallway in search of stairs as tenants angrily and sleepily opened their doors I don't know what they were expecting but I sure wasn't it. They gasped as they took in my appearance: a disheveled teenager wearing ripped and stained clothing, sickly thin and wiry muscled, pale waxy skin stretched across my bones, the skin around my eyes pulled back in a predatory face– lift, my crazed eyes and twisted beauty. I was covered in dirt and blood, it had dried into my hair and was dripping down my chin and throat from my most recent meal.

Everyone jumped out of the way as I charged down the hallway toward the stairs. I banged the door open, shooting through, and froze. I was met by a long line of FBI agents, guns in hand, pointed straight at me. I turned and dashed back into the hallway. I heard agents shouting commands to each other but didn't understand any of it and kept running. I was almost to the corner when something struck me in the middle of the back. Adrenaline was rushing through my system too fast to let me feel anything before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't know why I was crying. I suppose I was scared. The room I was in had no windows. The walls were white and the bright florescent lights buzzing overhead were burning my eyes even though they were shut tightly and my head was tucked in my knees. I wanted so badly to turn them off or break them but I was too afraid to move out from my corner. Despite where I was, I was a little shocked at myself: I hadn't been afraid since before I come back from New York.

On top of my fear, I was also terribly hungry since I hadn't eaten for a few hours, even a normal person would be hungry by now. I didn't move a muscle until someone came in. I knew immediately that they were bringing food without looking up. I could smell the almost cold chicken and some bread and vegetables. This was NOT what I wanted, didn't they know that I only ate raw meat. Then I got a whiff of the human carrying the food: female, kind of chubby, delicious scent(not as yummy smelling as Delicious Kate though)the first word that crossed my mind was _yummy_. Fantasies of tearing into that warm, juicy, flesh filled my mind. I raised my head to peer up at her through my hair, running my tongue over the sharp edges of my teeth, my predatory senses kicking in, preparing me for attack.

There were two men behind her holding tranquilizer gun looking things. As I watched, they stepped closer, moving slower and more cautiously than before. Their heats were beating fast and I could smell fear mixed in. The woman was shaking slightly, the plastic food tray rattling so quietly that any normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it. As she began to lean over, I raised my head a little more and peered more closely at her, squinting in the light. She froze mid-motion as she saw the hunger in my eyes. I bared my teeth, revealing their sharp and pointed edges, and she shook harder.

Now the men were beginning to shake a bit too. They aimed their tranquilizers at me in warning but I paid them no mind and launched myself at the woman. Her shriek of terror turned into a scream of pain as my teeth came in contact with her neck, tearing into the soft, warm, flesh and muscle. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side and I howled, released the woman from my grasp and fell to the floor. One of the men's legs was close and I reached out to rake my claws down its length. He cried out in pain and dropped his tranquilizer to clutch his leg. By now I was getting drowsy, the tranquilizer's contents spreading throughout my body in icy tendrils, wrapping itself around my bones, snaking through my muscles, gripping my heart.

A foggy haze settled over me and the tendrils gripped me even tighter, numbing my body and mind. I tried to stand but collapsed back to the floor. I laid there, eyes shut tight, mouth open slightly, the woman's fresh blood and mashed up flesh dripping from my mouth onto the floor. The side of my face was pressed against the cold tile and it felt good. The world around me faded, I could hear the groans of pain coming from the two humans I had just injured. Finally I fell completely into unconsciousness.

When I woke my eyes fluttered open, but I immediately slammed them shut again. The overhead lights were shining, hideously bright, directly in my eyes. As I tried to sit up, I realized that I couldn't move my arms. Apparently, while I was unconscious, someone had stuffed me into a straight-jacket. After a few minutes of panicking and struggling to get free I heard a couple of stitches split. I guess they didn't know a few pieces of stitched together canvas wouldn't hold me, and now I knew. I wriggled and pulled and bit at whatever parts of the fabric my teeth could reach, and soon I was free(of the straight-jacket anyway).

I finally looked around the room and definitely didn't like what I saw. The room was padded and didn't have any windows and no bed. The door-which was padded as well-had a tiny window made of thick glass at about eye level like the one in the room I was in before. I walked toward it and peered out through squinted eyes. All I saw was a long, bright hallway and no people or anything else. I stood there for a second until a high-pitched screech broke the silence. It had come from the floor below me. It didn't faze me much though, I already knew I was in a psychiatric hospital(to put it lightly).

After a second I turned back to my furniture-less room and squinted around, as I did so I realized that I felt oddly sane, which kind of ironic seeing as I was currently locked up in the loony bin. I just did a little mental shrug and placed a hand over my eyes to block out the light. Peeking through my fingers and sighing, I walked to the wall opposite the door and punched my other fist straight through the padding. I tried not to yell as a shock of pain shot up my arm all the way to my shoulder as my hand connected with the wall. This confirmed my suspicion that it wasn't wood.

I cradled my injured hand to my chest and rubbed it gently, trying to ease the pain, it only worked a little. Ignoring it, I used my other hand to tear off a bunch of the padding around the hole. As it got bigger, I saw that the backing of the padding was a fairly thick layer of plywood. It had cracked as my fist had connected with it. I smirked a little, wood was exactly what I needed.

I dug my long, steel-hard fingernails into the crack, picking at the splinters until there was a hole in the wood that revealed the actual concrete wall. I worked on the wood a bit more and when I was finished I was able to pull off a nice chunk of it. I stepped back and squinted up at the overhead lights, I weighted the wood in my hands and hurled it at my target. I dived into the corner as pieces of white honey-combed plastic shield and shards of glass from the lightbulb rained down from the ceiling. The light in that square flickered once and went out. It was a lot less bright now but not quite dark enough so I picked up the wood and repeated that with the one other square of light in the room.

Once the only light in the room was coming from the tiny beam of light filtering in through the window in the door I was finally able to open my eyes completely. I turned and walked over to the hole I had made in the padding and smiled widely, proud of the damage I had inflicted. Now that I could think without the blinding lights shining in my face, a plan began to form in my mind. I _was_ going to get out of that place, no matter what it took.

With a new found confidence I stalked over to the door and crouched beside it on the side that would open. I breathed in deeply as I pressed my ear against the crack between the door and its frame and listened for any infinitesimal sound that reached it. I held my breath as I listened(I had recently discovered that I could hold it for about fifteen minutes, twenty if I strained myself)the only sounds I heard were my heart thumping-unusually fast for me being so calm-in my chest and the blood rushing in my ears. These things were easy to ignore though so they weren't a distraction.

After a little over thirty minutes I finally heard soft footsteps echoing quietly down the hall. My muscles tensed and I listened harder. As they got closer, I could identify two sets of feet. They were speaking but the words weren't clear enough for me to decipher through the thick wall. Suddenly, the two sounds stopped short. Apparently they had just noticed the light-less window of my room.

I smiled, knowing they'd be opening the door soon to find out what had happened. I heard their footsteps start up again, sounding rushed. I listened as one set of footsteps raced in one direction as the other continued down the hall toward my door.

The light was blocked a little as his face pressed against the glass window, trying to see inside and assess the situation and probably to find me as well. I pressed myself closer to the wall so he couldn't see me, still listening hard. I heard a bunch of running footsteps and someone shouted something. Before everyone stopped outside my door, I was able to approximate that there were five sets of feet. I heard a series of odd clicking noises and then the doorknob jiggled as it was unlocked.

My muscles tensed even more, my animalistic senses kicking in, readying me for a fight. I resumed my crouched position, getting ready to spring through the door the moment it was opened enough. It was barely opened two inches when what looked like a barrel of a gun(probably a tranquilizer)stuck through. It was about to touch my face when my right hand flashed up like lightening and grabbed hold of it, yanking it out of the grasp of whomever was holding it. With my left hand I pulled the door opened farther and dashed out, in one fluent motion I swung the gun around(I should probably add that it looked like a mini rifle)and wacked one of the people who still had a gun in the face with the butt of it. I felt a pair of strong hands grab my arm and swung the gun around again, smacking him in the face as well and pulled free. I used my other hand to grab someone else's gun and pulled it out of their hands. Now I had two guns and two of the people were unconscious and one was gun-less.

Someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly, but I was too strong and hurled him right over my shoulder, lifting him completely off his feet. He landed on someone in front of me, which ended with them both on the floor. I spun around and faced the person standing directly in front of me. Before he could do anything I knocked the gun out of his hands and punched him in the face.

I dropped the other gun and darted down the hall. As I ran, I dodged and pushed over anyone who got in my way, not noticing nor caring who it was. I jumped down a whole flight of stairs and kept running until I saw the exit. I was so close to freedom when I felt something stab me in the neck. The first thing I thought was_ not again_ as I fell to the floor. I was so angry that I growled and snarled until I black out completely.

I woke up extremely pissed off about the fact that I kept getting caught. Now I was in a room-lying on my back on something like a bed-with ugly, faded white walls and again no windows. I could feel something hard with thick, soft padding on it wrapped around each of my wrists and ankles and around my stomach. I could smell that the hard part was metal, which meant that there was no chance I would be getting out of it anytime soon.

I growled in frustration and turned my head to the side, pinching my eyes shut tighter, trying to protect them from the lights glaring down at me from the ceiling. The light was making the beast inside me squirm. I felt my momentary sanity slipping away and struggles to grab hold of it again. I needed it in case someone came in so I could get them to turn off the lights. If I didn't have even a little bit of sanity, I would barely be able to think.

I lay there waiting for a long while before someone came in. I kept my eyes shut and held my breath so I wouldn't catch the scent and cause the thing inside me to go crazy. I couldn't hear anything, no breathing, no footsteps, no heartbeat no rushing blood except my own. Before I could do anything, felt something cold touch my cheek gently. At first I was shocked and jerked my head away, but then I decided that I liked it so I moved my head back to where it was but there was nothing there.

I opened my eyes slowly but I flinched and closed them again. The light seemed to have gotten brighter than it had been. Then I heard the most amazing voice I had ever heard(at that point in time anyway).

"Would you like me to turn the light off?" it asked gently, quietly, trying not to frighten me. I nodded, awestruck by her voice. Almost immediately after I heard the light being switched off. I felt my self relax a little, as well as the beast inside me. I was, however, unnerved by the fact that sound seemed to be completely absent from this woman.

Opening my eyes slowly, cautiously, I saw her. She looked like some kind of angel with the light from the little window on the door filtering in behind her(I guess all those rooms had that window). She was petit, elegant, her hair was short and black and flipped out in all directions. Her eyes were gold and she was extremely pale, not ghostly pale like me, but a soft, glowing pale. I couldn't help but stare as a small smile played across her perfect lips.

I breathed in deeply, feeling a strong need to know what she smelled like and the most wonderful scent filled my nostrils.

"I'm Alice," she said suddenly.

I blinked at her in surprise. Well, she most certainly wasn't afraid of me like everyone else always seemed to be. I pulled at my restraints a little, trying to convey without words that I wanted to get out. Alice looked at me sadly for a moment before responding.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not authorized to let you out, though I absolutely would if I could."

She stood there for a few minutes, chewing her bottom lip, thinking hard about something. I laid there watching her, waiting for her to do something.

"Can you speak?" Alice asked in the same gentle tone as before. I nodded.

"Do you not want to?"

I nodded.

"You do want to?" she asked, sounding mildly confused.

I nodded again.

"But, you can't?" she guessed.

I shook my head "no."

"What's stopping you?"

I thought for a second, trying to figure out how to communicate without words. When Alice guessed my dilemma, I nodded in confirmation of her suspicions.

"Hmph," she said. Then she got an expression like a lightbulb had just gone on over her head. "Hang tight for a minute," Alice said as she patted my shoulder lightly. "I've got an idea." She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket as she stepped out of the room, smiling brightly at me before closing the door behind her.

I waited for a few minutes, wondering what she was up to until she came back in.

"I think I know how I can find out what's going on with you without you having to speak at all," Alice said, "all you have to do is remember everything that's happened since the beginning of all this craziness. Not yet though, we'll have to wait a while before Edward gets here."

**yay chaper 2, and the cullens...well alice anyway has been introduced!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**finally!! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot to do and for two whole weeks I was doing this movie shoot with a bunch of friends and stuff so I couldn't do much else. Then it took me forever to figure out how to start this chapter. So again, sorry I made you all wait so freakin' long.**

We only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and a boy, who I assumed was Edward, slipped into the room. After a momentary blindness from the light that leaked in with his entrance, I was able to get a good look at him. My eyes widened at what I saw and something moved inside me, a need to be closer to him, he was so incredibly **HOT** it wasn't fair! This was so far beyond normal teenage horniness, especially for me. I had never felt anything close to this before.

"What?" Alice asked suddenly, "what's she thinking?"

"She's not really _thinking_ anything in particular." Edward replied, "but the things she is imagining are a little disturbing."

Alice giggled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you could read her thoughts." He cringed slightly as an incredibly detailed and steamy image popped into my head. I guessed he really could read minds.

Edward's pov

Trying to block the fantasies this strange girl was imaging, I focused on Alice's thoughts.

"What is her name?" I asked, then added, "don't say it aloud." as the girl flinched at the idea of hearing her name.

_Emily_. Alice thought. I nodded in response.

"So she is afraid of her name and her voice." I said, then turning back to Emily, I added, "why?"

_It hurts. _She thought.

"And you don't know why?" She shook her head "no" with an apologetic look on her face.

I smiled gently. "When was the first time you noticed anything odd?"

Her thoughts flashed to a memory of craving meat.

_I was a vegetarian._ She thought.

"What happened next?" For the next few minutes, Emily showed me everything she could remember, from the time she realized she had night vision to when she tasted human flesh and blood for the first time. She showed me the times when she had noticed how acute her senses were. She showed me how much her strength had heightened with images of herself shattering doors with a single thrust of her palm; and jumping from one building to another in her flight from the police. And she showed me so many more memories in between those....

Emily's conclusion was of the last memory of the last thing she had done before waking up in this room.

"Is she alright?" Emily asked aloud, shocking both me and Alice. I guess reminiscing had helped her a little.

"She will be fine," Alice answered. "But she definitely won't be coming back here any time soon."

Emily seemed a little upset by this, though it was not because she wanted to taste the poor woman's flesh again, but because she new it was her fault, that she'd terrified her, injured her badly.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I couldn't help it, she smelled really yummy and I was so hungry..."

"It's alright, she'll be fine," Alice said in reassurance, then added, "I swear." at Emily's skeptical look.

"I have one question though," I said after a moment, addressing Emily. She nodded for me to continue. "How is it that you can speak now, but you couldn't a few minutes ago?"

"Some times I feel saner than other times," she replied. "And it could also have something to do with remembering thing the way I did. I think having a clear, collected, somewhat normal thought helped me regain some of the sanity I'd lost among all this _in_sanity."

"Well, then keep talking," I said. "Maybe you could hold onto that sanity and perhaps you could convince– "

"No," Emily cut me off, shaking her head. "I can't convince these people anything. Besides, it's better they see me as some insane monster–slash–human that can't even comunicate through words, I think."

"Hmmm, she has a point," Alice said. "Well, I think we should start discussing how to get you out of here, because this most certainly is _not_ the best place for you to be."

The three of us considered our possibilities for a moment until I suddenly had an idea.

"We can fake her death." I said.

"And Carlisle can help us." Alice and I both smiled slightly as she said this.

"What're you two smirking about?" Emily demanded, eyeing our expressions wearily.

"Don't worry," I said.

"All you've gotta do is..." Alice said, turning her eyes to Emily. "Play dead."

**please review, and sorry its so short. I was going to write more for this chapter but figured I should just post what I had so I wouldn't have to make you awesome readers wait any longer. I kinda feel like I'm overdoing some of the parasite's symptoms a bit, let me know what you think about that.**

**Shaenie Cullen.**

**ps. Was that a good ending or should I continue this chapter on the next page thing..or whatever its called? Or should I leave it at that and start the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, you must all really hate me by now. I'm really sorry its taken so long to update but I couldn't figure out how exactly to make Emily's escape work and since nothing was coming to me I was kina put down and that made it harder to write. So, again, sorry... and here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it, let me know. And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you're all great and I love you. Soooooo, enjoy!**

Chapter 4 (really a continuation of chapter 3)

Emily's POV

After Alice and Edward had left, my mind went back to a much less– sane state. I think the only reason I had been sane at all when they were with me was because nothing about them had really pushed my animalistic senses into overdrive; things like their absence of a heart beat and deliciously rushing blood had made me thoughtful and curious rather than hungry. I didn't really know what to make of them. I knew they weren't human, that was as obvious to me as a blood stain on a white shirt, so then what the freaking hell _were_ they?

The door opened, pulling me out of my thoughts, and a nurse came in with a needle(a very large needle I might add)in hand and some sort of cart–thing she was dragging along behind her. I didn't get a very good look at the cart before the huge–ass needle was thrust into my arm and its contents injected into my veins. I growled a little as the sensation that was becoming horribly familiar spread through my body and I lost consciousness.

When I awoke some time later I wasn't quite as hungry as I thought I'd be. Which was strange seeing as I hadn't eaten in so long, though it wouldn't have been nearly as bad if I was a normal human being–which clearly I wasn't. My throat felt weird too, raw and scratchy and dry like something had been shoved down it...and like I hadn't eaten a proper meal in along time(which I hadn't). My limbs kept twitching and jerking, I needed to get up and move around, stretch my muscles. I was practically swimming in discomfort, and I was extremely pissed.

______ ______ ________ _______ _____ ____

It had been at least a couple of weeks since I my odd conversation with Alice and Edward, I had almost forgotten about them, my mind slipping as it was deeper and deeper into insanity. I even started having these episodes where the thing inside me would start squirming and twisting and I'd freak out and start screaming and convulsing, pulling at the bonds that held me to the bed, desperate to get out, to be free again. I was starting to think I would never get out, though I had some little voice at the back of my mind telling me everything would be okay, that I _would_ get out, that there was _someone_ who was going to help me get out, that I just had to be a bit more patient and I would be free again.

Finally, on a day that I was particularly twitchy, Alice slid gracefully into my room. For a second I didn't recognize her, but when she spoke her voice triggered my memory.

"Good morning," she said, smiling brightly. "How are you feeling today?"

I groaned.

"Not particularly sane I see." Was her response. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you this past month, me and my family have been busy figuring out how best to go about getting you out of here without anyone being suspicious of us."

Alice glided over to me and cocked her head to the side, smiling softly at me. She reached out a hand to stroke my cheek.

"Don't worry," she said, " we've already decided on a plan."

"Really?" I whispered this so I wouldn't make the thing inside me squirmy, but it still squirmed a little.

"Yep," she replied. "And we've decided that tonight's the night."

Alice turned and headed for the door, "I'll see you later!" she called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her and she was gone, and the room was plunged into silence. _Tonight's the night_ she'd said, they were getting me out tonight? _Well it's about freaking time!_ I thought.

And so I waited....and waited....and waited some more. How long had I been waiting? When were they coming? It seemed like it had been days since I'd spoken to Alice.

"It's only been a few hours." Said a voice from the foot of the bed. I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Edward said as he suddenly appeared by my head, a second later he was lifting me off of the bed and into his arms as if I only weighed 10 pounds. Had he broken the bonds that held me to the bed?

"Yes," he responded to my thought. I looked up at him questioningly. "We'll explain later."

And then suddenly we were out in the hall and Edward had swung me onto his back. "Hold on tight." He whispered to me over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and secured my legs around his waist. I had to shut my eyes tightly to protect them from the glaring lights overhead.

"3...2...1" he said, and on "1" I felt the lights go out. I looked up and thought _what was that?_ "A distraction." And, as if on que, a patient's screech cut through the still air like a knife, causing another patient to scream, then another.

_Well, that'll certainly keep everyone busy for a while. _I thought. Edward chuckled and then we were flying down the hall. _What the– _then I realized that we weren't flying, Edward was running! We dodged around doctors as they rushed down the hallways and after seconds we burst through the doors to the asylum and out into the fresh night air.

Edward skidded gracefully to a stop by a black Mercedes and I slid off his back. Sucking in a deep breath I caught the scent of a racoon and was about to take off to hunt for it, but Edward held me back.

"We don't have time for that now," he said as he pushed me gently into the backseat of the car. "You can hunt when we get back to my house."

Alice(who I'd just noticed was in the driver's seat)stepped on the gas as Edward appeared in the front passenger seat. I was flung against the seat back as the car lurched forward and we sped off down the road away from that hell–hole and to my freedom.

**Well, folks**, **that's the end of chapter 3. I hoped you all liked it, like I said in the beginning, please review and let me know what ya think.**

**~Shaenie Cullen**


End file.
